Skid assemblies are used to support and cushion appliances during product assembly, storage, and transport. Exemplary appliances include refrigerators, freezers, dishwashers, stoves, washers, and dryers. Many other objects may also benefit from the use of skid assemblies during product assembly, storage, and transport, such as large industrial machines, machining equipment, and cabinetry.
During product assembly, for example, appliances are generally moved from one assembly station to the next, transported along conveyors, and stacked one on top of another. Conventional pallets, carriers, and skids are generally rigid but lack adequate cushioning to support an appliance as it moves about the factory. Appliances may experience significant shock loads as they are moved about the factory and/or during transport. Inadequate cushioning may cause damage to the appliance, leading to unnecessary waste and cost.
Conventional skids made of low density material provide more cushioning, but also may be ineffective for appliance support and protection during assembly, storage, and transport. For instance, when removing a skid assembly from an appliance, many times the skid is kicked or ripped away from the appliance, causing the low-density skid to break apart. The skid may then be unusable for future use. Moreover, when the appliance is stacked or dropped, the cushioning can become deformed as the skid may lack sufficient rigidity to adequately handle the load.
In addition, during assembly, appliances are typically not placed in a box or wrapped in shipping materials until the appliance is fully assembled. Thus, during assembly, the pallet, carrier, or skid is generally fixedly attached to the appliance to ensure that the pallet, carrier, or skid is not displaced from the appliance. In this way, the appliance is protected by the skid as it is moved about the factory. Typically, bolts, screws, or other mechanical means are used to attach the appliance to the pallet, carrier, or skid. For instance, screws can be fastened to a bracket of an appliance. When removing the pallet, carrier, or skid from the appliance, the appliance is typically laid on its side or up against another object so that the bolts, screws, or other mechanical means can be unfastened. Laying the appliance on its side or against another object can damage the appliance or object, especially where the appliance is prone to surface damage and dents.
Therefore, an improved skid assembly for supporting and protecting appliances during assembly, storage, and transport is needed. In particular, a multi-density skid assembly that provides cushioning and rigidity is desirable. Additionally, a skid assembly that provides adequate attachment to an appliance during assembly but is removable without tools and without necessarily laying the appliance on its side or against another object would be beneficial.